New girl on the block
by leavemebe
Summary: will Emma's life change when a certain brunette comes into her life
It was Friday afternoon and the hustle on the New York streets was starting to pick up, the restaurant was always at its peak during Fridays. It was summer there, so as you could imagine the place didn't smell all too sweet, but Emma didn't care, the blond was just happy to making a wage until she made her way into modelling, and that shouldn't be that long away she thought as she was scouted when she was 16 and since then she has been the face of small projects, but she wanted it all, Emma Swan wouldn't rest until she had her face on every sign in times square. The day had flown in and Emma was more than happy to hang up her apron for the weekend.

Back at the loft Emma was chilled out in a tight pair of figure hugging sweats and a lose tee, she loved to be casual around the loft because was the only place she felt as though she could let her guard down. Of course Mary Margaret and Bell got on her nerves but they are family, and family means everything to her. "hey Em, you coming out with us?" Emma couldn't help but smirk, "ah, you know what, I think I'm going to hang back tonight and just be with myself" "really Emma is that the best thing you could come up with to avoid another karaoke night, her inner monologue scolded her. "al-right but I'm not going to redo tonight's duet for you in the morning, it's your loose" she gave a sad face which evidently led to the whole group bursting into a fit of laughter. "see you guys later, and be save!" she shouted out the door after them. "finally alone from the madness" she thought. Emma was notorious for having one night stands with the hottest women in New York but recently that hasn't been enough for, she had stumbled across a chat room one night and ever since she's been hooked on this girl, Queen" she was everything that Emma wasn't which made her perfect. Emma just liked the emotional side of this, she thought it was great, she could log on, say what she wanted and no one would know it was her. She only started this to get things off her mind, now she only does it because she has a certain someone on her mind constantly. Although she didn't know much about this Queen girl but she was already too deep into it to pull out now.

Emma went to her room and opened an app on her phone, she knew it was late but her "Queen" was always awake, she was a night person a lot like Emma. "hey, its me :) sorry I didn't reply earlier work was a bitch" Emma's face lit up with joy when she heard her phone buzz "don't worry, its totally fine, I had some college stuff that needed done" she was the complete opposite of Emma, this girl liked to do school stuff as for Emma the only thing remotely interesting about school was cheerleading and that was only because she looked hot in the uniform. "ahh, that's right, my beautiful bookworms always on her toes",

" how do you know I'm beautiful when you've never seen my face?" Emma knew Queen was beautiful inside, so she was sure that the outside would match "because you have a beautiful soul, and to me that means you're the hottest girl around" if only Emma could see the blush she just made appear on Queen's face. "yea well I have to get this report finished before morning, night Em" with that Emma locked her phone and set off on a marathon of orange is the new black although she had already watched them several times.

It was 10am and Emma could hear loud banging from down the hall " oh man, who in the name of god is making so much noise so early" Emma's rant was cut off when she felt Bell throw a pillow at her "never mind what's going on outside, you should be up and enjoying life" Bell was always to preppy for Emma and epically on a Saturday morning " I swear that if you don't get the hell out of my room I will burn all your books" Bell immediately left the room, she knew never to mess with Emma when books were involved because she always might do it and Bell couldn't risk it. 20 minutes later she finally dragged herself out of bed and had washed and dressed herself, it was tradition to go for lunch on Saturdays to the little café facing the loft. Mary Margret and Bell where engaged in deep conversation that Emma had no interest in at all, she let her eyes wonder the building until she spotted a slender brunette girl a few doors down from her own, "that most of been the reason for all the noise" she thought but how could such a small girl make all that noise, she hated her new neighbour, well she says new but it's been 3 months and every weekend that brunette chick decides to clean her whole apartment top to toe. The girl apart from that was quite, she never spoke to them and she never needed help from them, it was if she didn't exist, her name was Regina or at least that's what Emma thought she read from a parcel that was left outside the brunette's door. The brunette girl had spotted Emma and gave her an intense death stare only to have received one back. Emma was never one to back down. Until Bell pulled her into the elevator, that is.


End file.
